Shadow and Rouge's Wish
by Shadow-Rulz
Summary: Sequal to One Last Time Shadow goes to Rouge's funeral and wishes she wasn't gone. More inside because i suck at summaries. POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Painful Memories

Yes i'm finally back! haha

well as the summary said, this is the sequal to my hit "One Last Time". if you haven't read it, then i suggest you do so, as some of this story won't make sense if you haven't read the first one.

Warnings: As i have been on hiatus for a LONG time, this story might not be as good as the first one, but i hope that it is!

Some characters might be OOC, especially Shadow and Knuckles.

This story has cursing, graphic scenes, cruel jokes, and maybe some sexual scenes.

Couples include Shadouge and a minute amount of Sonamy.

This story might have some VERY confusing parts in like the 2nd-3rd chapter; if you don't understand it, i will explain either in a pm or a author note at the end.

I don't own anything except this story which i wrote. And there is a suprising OC which will appear in about chapter 2.

well now that i have finished giving out warnings, enjoy the fic! Please R&R. Bye!

_

* * *

__Sitting on the couch together, they were both watching television._

"_Shadow I love this show! How did you know it was my favorite?"_

"_Rouge, there are some things in life I just know" he said with a smile._

"_You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Rouge said._

"_Awww… what about Knuckles?"_

"_EW no! I hated him. I'm so glad he was fine once we broke up."_

"_Say when was that anyway?"_

"_Um… yesterday…"_

"_What? How did you do it?"_

"_Well… I gave him a sticky-note breakup note. And then I stayed at a friend's house that night."_

"_You shouldn't have done that! You know he has anger prob…" POW! The front door flew open. Standing there was Knuckles looking mad as ever with a gun in his hand._

"_So you finally decided to break up with me huh?!"_

"_No Knuckles! I was just…hanging out with a friend! Honest!"_

"_You liar!"_

"_Get out of my house Knuckle-head!" Shadow screamed._

"_Make me Shadow!" Knuckles then raised then gun, aiming right at Rouge's head._

"_I told you what would happen if you ever decided to break up with me. Now you're gonna get it!"_

"_Knuckles please don't!" BANG!!!!_

"_ROUGE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Shadow awoke with a fright. It had all been a dream. He felt horrible. 

"Ugh, it feels like I didn't sleep a wink." He said crawling out of bed and into the shower. Shadow had had the same dream for the past 3 days. He just still couldn't get over the fact the Rouge, the love of his life, was gone.

"Rouge, I wish you were here. I miss you so much" he said crying quietly in the shower. He then finished his morning shower, got out, and began to get ready for her funeral. She had been brutally murdered 3 days ago and the funeral date was set during her murder trial.

* * *

"_Knuckles the Echidna, you stand accused for the murder of Rouge the Bat. How do you plead?"_

"_Guilty. That slutty bitch was cheating on me and deserved to die." Gasps spread throughout the courtroom. Shadow shot a menacing glare at Knuckles._

"_You're supposed to say not guilty, you fucking idiot." Muttered the defense attorney_

"_Well… I think this is a first" said the judge._

"_The defense calls Knuckles to the stand." The lawyer said. Knuckles walked up to the bench and sat down._

"_Now Knuckles, is it true that on March 13__th__ you horribly murdered your girlfriend Rouge?"_

"_Yes. Yes it is." More gasping and murmuring was heard throughout the room._

"_Listen here you idiot" the lawyer whispered to him "If you are convicted you will most likely get executed. If you get executed I don't get paid. And I f I don't get paid, then I start hunting down your family members for cash."_

_Then lawyer then passed around photos to Shadow, Sonic, Cream and Amy. It was Rouge, lying on her chest, drenched in blood and dead._

"_These pictures were taken at the crime scene. If you didn't murder Rouge, then why does she look like this?" _

"_First off, I did kill her. Second, stop trying to make it sound like I didn't. And third I already paid you."_

"_Oh really? Then, Your Honor, Knuckles did murder Rouge, just convict him now." The lawyer then walked out of the courtroom. _

"_I think I'll buy myself a new Rolex…"_

"_Knuckles the Echidna, you are hereby sentenced to 5 life sentences in prison AND the death penalty. Rouge's funeral will be held 3 days from today. Court is ajourned." _

* * *

Shadow smirked after remembering that. He always hated Knuckles, and he got what he deserved. He then put on his black shirt and pants, then walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal. While eating, he couldn't help but look at the couch where they both sat, 3 days ago, passionately kissing. 

"I just still can't believe you're gone. You were my best friend, and now you're never coming back. I love you Rouge." Shadow put the bowl in the sink and put his shoes on; then left his house, locked the door, and started walking to the Station Square cemetery.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or misisng things. I tried to put it together really quickly. 


	2. Rouge's Funeral

As Shadow arrived at Rouge's gravesite, he could tell that she was very popular. Practically the whole city was there. He immediately recognized Topaz, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Amy, and the Chaotix. Then he saw some bats that looked like her, so he guessed that they were family. He then walked up to Rouge's coffin and placed a flower on top of it. It was a lily, her favorite flower, along with a note: 'Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always remain on your side. Remember that. Love, Shadow' Shadow surveyed the remaining seats, found one next to Amy, and quickly sat down. The pastor stood up and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to remember a great member of Station Square; Rouge the Bat. Taken from the world much, much too early, she will be missed dearly by all of us." Shadow glanced around the crowd; Amy and Sonic were crying and holding hands, Vanilla was holding Cream while they were both crying quietly, and the Chaotix were simply sitting in silence.

"Now before you all arrived, I looked over her will, and noticed that you are all in it. So I will show it to everyone." The pastor said while walking over to a TV and putting a video in. He then pressed play and moved out of the way. Static played for a few seconds then Rouge appeared. She was sitting in a hospital bed with lots of bruises and cuts covering her.

"Hello everyone. Considering the events of the past few days, I have decided to make my will now, just in case something happens to me. Before I begin, I just want to reveal a secret. My boyfriend Knuckles has been hitting me. That's why I look this way." Shadow felt sick to his stomach; he had seen what Knuckles did to her before, he didn't ant to see it again.

"Now when I say your name, please step forward so I may give you your item. First up are my parents." Two elderly looking bats stood up and walked down to the pastor.

"Mom, Dad, to you I give my childhood teddy bear." She then held up a tattered old bear.

"I give you Mr. Fluffy because I want you to remember all the good times you had with me when I was a baby." The pastor gave Rouge's mom the bear. She looked at it, as teardrops fell from both their eyes, while walking back to their seats. This went on for quiet a while:

"Amy, I give you my jewelry, so you can always look beautiful and be able to think of me."

"Tails, I give you my computer, so you can continue to be the smartest kid of your age."

"Cream, I give you my old Barbie dolls, because I know how much you love dolls; they would be taken care for much more than if I had them."

"Sonic, I give you my running shoes, so you can still run as fast as you can."

""Topaz, I give you all my stuff from G.U.N., so you can turn them in and some other great spy will be able to use them." Finally, everyone had obtained something from Rouge, except for Shadow.

"Well, now that have given out my possessions, guess I'll finish this up." Shadow's face fell; she had completely forgotten about him.

"But before I finish this, I need to give out one last thing. Shadow, please step forward." He looked up then walked to the front, slowly.

"Shadow, you have been my best friend for as long as I remember. We've been through a lot; The Arc almost destroying the planet, Eggman trying to take over the world, The Black Arms invasion, and fighting Mephilles and Iblis. Now, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone; I love you." Quiet gasps and murmuring were heard throughout the audience.

"If I had never of been with that hot-headed echidna, then I would be with you forever." Several Awww's were heard.

"To you I leave my most prized possessions; the 7 Chaos Emeralds." Shadow's face fell. He couldn't believe she was giving him the chaos emeralds!

"And I also dedicate this song to you. Goodbye everyone I love you all!" The TV went back to static. The pastor took the tape out of the VCR, put a CD in a stereo and pushed play. Country music came on and Shadow recognized the song immediately. Rouge's voice then came on.

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed, **

**  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.) 

As the song was finishing, Shadow couldn't stand it. He fell to the ground, and started to cry. He finally broke down. The song she sung had been their favorite song. They decided that if they ever got married, that song would play. As Shadow lied there, crying his eyes out, 4 men dressed in black lowered Rouge's coffin into the ground. Once her coffin was lowered, the pastor then said "I thank you all for coming to remember Miss Rouge. Please drive safely and never, ever forget her." Everyone was long gone once Shadow finally stopped crying. He then stood up, dried his eyes then started to walk home. Once he got home, he kicked his shoes off, walked into the kitchen and heated up some Ramen. While he was waiting, he went upstairs and changed into a hoodie and jeans. He then went back downstairs, turned off the stove, then pored the ramen into a cup and began to eat. Shadow walked into the living room and turned on the TV. While channel surfing, he heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh what now?" Shadow had just been to a funeral, he didn't want to see anyone else. But he decided to politely say that he didn't want to see anyone. He put his Ramen down and walked to the door.

"Yea what is it?" he said as he opened the door. Standing in his doorway was a white bat, wearing a black tank-top, black capris with flowers on them, and pink shoes.

"Hi there." She said.

* * *

Who is this bat girl? Why is she wearing Rouge's Sonic Riders outfit? How will Shadow react? 

Find out in the next chapter!

Oh yeah, and before i forget; The quote that Shadow wrote on his note to Rouge was from Sonic the Hedgehog(2006) and the song Rouge sung to Shadow was "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack


	3. New Neighbors?

So, that was some cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, huh:D

This is the chapter where most people will probably get lost. Don't woory; i'll explain everything later. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rouge! I thought you were dead!" Shadow ran out of his house and gave the bat-girl a bear hug.

"I'm so happy that you're alive! I thought that asshole Knuckles killed you! But that doesn't matter; now we can be together forever." He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" the bat girl said

"You must have me confused with another person. My name is Maxine. I just moved in across the street." After hearing that Shadow backed away, his face red as his quills.

"Well… um… welcome to the neighborhood, Maxine. I'm Shadow." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow. And call me Max" she said, smiling at him.

"So uh… you wanna come in and have so some coffee?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. I loves me some java. Haha." Max Smiled

"Haha, you're funny." Shadow smiled back. He walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, while Max sat down in his living room.

"Nice place you got here. It looks much better than my place" Shadow leaned halfway into the living room.

"Thanks. You want cream or sugar?"

"Yes to the sugar, no to the cream, and maybe a little bit of milk. Ooh and some ice!" Shadow laughed.

"You want anything else, like a biscotti or a doughnut?!"

"Only if you have them! Haha."

"So" Shadow said, walking into the living room with the 2 coffee cups, "What made you decide to move here?"

""Well, I used to live in Mew York, but it was a little too crowded and noisy. So, I did some research and found Station Square. It looked peaceful, seemed quiet and I thought that anywhere would be better than New York!" Shadow smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So tell me about yourself, Shadow." Max said, taking a big gulp of her beverage.

"Well" Shadow took a big breath.

"I was created on the Space Colony ARC, by a mad scientist whose grandson is an evil egg-shaped man, named Eggman, and whose granddaughter was my best friend, then I was sent to earth after seeing my best friend murdered right before my eyes, I was captured by G.U.N. and sent to prison island, where Eggman released me, I almost destroyed the planet, then I 'died', then I was reanimated by my best friend, then we stopped Eggman, fought some black aliens who claimed to be my father, stopped a giant fire monster from eating time and then my best friend was murdered by her wife-beating boyfriend who is now dead." Max was now staring at him with gigantic eyes.

"Oh… um… wow…"

"Yeah… today was Rouge's funeral." Shadow said with tears starting to form.

"I'm very sorry about your loss. If it makes you feel any better, my best friend was also murdered."

"I'm sorry" Shadow said, wiping his eyes

"How did your friend die?"

"He had a friend, whom he was madly in love with. But she didn't know it. When he got the courage up to ask her, but she thought he was asking her out for his friend. So she said she would never ever go out with him, even if she was the last girl on earth." Max started to cry a little bit. Shadow saw a single tear drop fall from her cheek into her coffee.

"He thought she was talking about him, so he ran home crying." Max was now crying very heavily.

"Then when he got home… he shot himself…"

"Oh, Max, I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you Shadow. I've already been to everyone else's houses and I just feel this connection between us. I think you'll be my new best friend; that is, if it's alright with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Shadow said, finishing his coffee.

"Well, I better head back to my place. I have a lot of unpacking to do." Max said, setting her empty cup of coffee on the table.

"You need any help?" Shadow inquired.

"No thank you. I don't have much stuff to unpack." Max said, walking to the door.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you around." Shadow said with a smile on his face.

"Ok. See ya." Max said, waving to Shadow while walking away. Shadow smiled as he shut the front door.

"What a nice sounding neighbor." Max said, walking back to her house

"I'm sure that Shadow and I will become very good friends" she said with a grin. Max made it back to her house and pulled a key out of her pocket. She put the key into the lock and turned the doorknob.

"Come on, stupid door." Max remarked, angry that she had just moved in, and her front door wouldn't open. Suddenly, with one swift pull, Max yanked the door open. The wood of the door connected with her head and made a sickening crunch.

"Ah!" Max screamed.

"Oh that hurt! I'm definitely gonna feel that in the morning!"

"_Knuckles. He hits me_" Max clenched her head. Her headache started to worsen.

"_Oh my… You poor girl! Come here"_

"Uhh… My head." Max was now holding her head with both hands and was moaning in pain.

"_Yes I do. But I had to keep them a secret because I didn't want Knuckles to know. If he knew…"_ Max was now in tears, screaming at the voices, trying to get them to stop.

"I just wanted to say I love you, before I had to go…" She said just before falling to the ground, passed out.

* * *

_Time Passes_

* * *

Max finally awoke after being passed out for almost 3 hours. She stood up but noticed something different about the world. Max started to think about why she passed out on her front porch. She thought and thought and then finally remembered something. 

"Oh my god; Shadow!" And she ran down the street to Shadow's house. For she was not Max anymore; she was Rouge, and she intended to prove it to everyone.

* * *

Talk about an abrupt awakening. Haha.

So, what happened to "Max"? How will she convince Shadow that she isn't really herself? Will Shadow think she is some crazy nutjob? Find out in the next chapter! Oh yeah, and if you haven't recognized them, the quotes in italics are from 'One Last Time'. Before she passed out, Max heard those quotes in her head(that's why they're italicised) And i got the name Max from the main charcter of Dark Angel, only because i couldn't think of any other name. xD


	4. Regarding this story's progress

Hello everyone!! Yes I know I haven't posted for like 5 years it seems, and I have a reason(no, I wasn't dead XD). I have had so many things to do this summer, so I haven't really had any time to write more chapters. And after re-reading this, it seems like the story kind of wasn't going anywhere… And I've signed up for college level courses this year so I definitely won't have time to write during the school year. So, I'm gonna have to postpone this until further notice. At least until Thanksgiving Break... Or I could just stop the story now and call it finished. I don't know, what do you guys think??


End file.
